1. Field of the Invention
This invention has to do with material handling equipment generally known as "palletizers". Palletizers are automated devices that provide for the accumulation of articles on a shipping pallet in a vertical stack so that the stack of articles can be, and is, consolidated for shipping or transportation to a subsequent location.
An enhancement of the simple stacking and palletizing of articles includes the wrapping of the stack in stretch wrap film, shrink wrap film, or other film that surrounds the stacked articles and gives the palletized load a unified structurally more secure stack.
2. Description of Related Art
As stated above it is known to stack articles on pallets and wrap the palletized stack in film. FMC Corporation, the assignee of this invention provides a commercial unit known as a STACK WRAP automatic palletizer/stretch wrapper that combines the palletizing and stretch wrapping technologies in a single machine that has the ability to wrap articles on a pallet as the articles are being stacked. This machine is a state of the art unit that is most closely related to the instant invention. Other stacking and wrapping schemes and machines exist including machines that are provided with guide means or stabilizer means that hold the stack of articles while they are being wrapped. This invention includes the provision of a stack stabilizing device in the stretch wrapping and stacking zone to restrain the stack as it is being wrapped.